piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1983 Washington 350
The 1983 Washington 350 is known for being stopped by rains and restarted 1 day later. Don Chapcar (who was leading the first start of the race) won the race with The King 2nd and Chick Hicks 3rd. Only one part-timer, Crusty Rotor to be exact, raced. Rookie Eugene Carbureski also attends. Transcript BOOGITY's Pinkie: The green is out and the Washington 350 has begun! Spike: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING, BOYS! Rains Ruin Washington Spike: WE HAVE SOME BREAKING NEWS!!! IT IS OFFICIALLY RAINING ON LAP 44! THE RACERS ARE GOING TO THE PITS!!!! Claude (spins): WOAHHHHHH!!! (hits the wall) Ow. Don Chapcar: Oh no! I was leading this race! Johnathan: I HATE RAINS IT MAKES MY PAINT WET AND DIRTY!!!!! Cole: STUPID JOHNATHAN MELT-(Popeye toot)!!!!!!!!! (Jonathan punches Cole hard as Cole is hurt) Cole: OUCHIE! I am going to FREAKING DIE because of you stupid Meltcrap! Spike: Claude Scruggs spun in the wet track! Misti: I will help you, Claude. Claude: Thanks, Misti. Ronald Oaks: Oh man! I did not want the race to go this way! Pinkie: Our secondary god Ronald Oaks says it all! The racers have all gone to the pits with umbrellas covering them and the pit crews! They are just hoping for this (Popeye toot) rain to stop! Spike: Now we will give you updates! if by 6 hours it won't stop the race is cancelled!!! NOOO, STUPID RAIN!!!!!!!!! We'll be back on RSN in a moment! I HATE THIS MOTHER-(You Kid) RAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (End of Transcript) Update TBA by Ruby Cancelled Race (sort of) Spike (bawling): AND THAT'S IT!!! 6 HOURS HAVE PASSED AND THIS RAIN DOES NOT STOP!! THE RACE IS OVER AND CANCELLED!!!!!! Pinkie (bawling): IT WILL HAPPEN TOMORROW!!! BUT WE ARE VERY UPSET BECAUSE THIS RACE IS GONE!!! Spike (bawling): The racers and teams left around 3 hours ago. What a terrible race. Pinkie (bawling): If it does rain tomorrow also then I will leave as Piston Cup announcer on all networks FOR GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Spike (bawling): You can't leave as a Piston Cup announcer! Pinkie (bowling): What a crappy race! (sobs) (End of Transcript) Restart 1 day later Pinkie: Pace car is out and the race has restarted after a long time! Spike: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY FOR THE SECOND TIME! LET'S GO RACING AGAIN BOYS! Results # Don Chapcar - 200 laps # The King - 200 laps # Chick Hicks - 200 laps # Andrew Axler - 200 laps # Cole Speedland - 200 laps # Tom Landis - 200 laps # Bill Brady - 200 laps # Dale Earnhardt Sr - 200 laps # Ronald Oaks - 200 laps # James Robson - 200 laps # Alloy Wilson - 200 laps # Johnathan Melter - 200 laps # Thomas Tanrev - 200 laps # Mike Yankee - 200 laps # Ernie Gearson - 200 laps # Ron Pitcar - 200 laps # Kraig Shiftright - 200 laps # Bernie Simpson - 200 laps # Darrell Cartrip - 200 laps # Claude Scruggs - 200 laps # Crusty Rotor - 200 laps # Mike Seasons - 200 laps # Herbert Brown - 200 laps # Bill Shields - 200 laps # Alex Quint - 200 laps # Eugene Carbureski - 200 laps # Brad Gonzalez - 200 laps # Don Alternators - 200 laps # Charles Johnson - 200 laps # Harold Axel - 200 laps # Greg Candyman - 200 laps # Misti Motorkrass - 194 laps(engine) # William Highbanks - 77 laps(crash) # David Palmer - 77 laps(crash) # Sammy Smelter - 77 laps(crash) # Billy Ford - 77 laps(crash) # Klint Shiftright - 13 laps(hit the wall) Trivia * One of only a few races to be delayed by an extra day due to rains